


Recreation

by aestivali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nostalgia, Physically Disabled!Blenkinsop, Post-World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk round the village spurs some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation

As they approached the village green, a man was busily cutting the grass.

Blenkinsop inhaled deeply. "Smell that, old chap? Reminds one of rugby season."

Maltravers paused, bringing the wheelchair to a stop. "It does rather."

"Don't suppose I'll play rugger again," said Blenkinsop, adjusting the blanket on his lap.

"None of that, old bean." Maltravers laid a hand on his shoulder. "We have to keep hope."

Blenkinsop smiled and shook his head. "I don't really miss it. All those tackles!"

"Well, if you did," said Maltravers, looking earnest, "I could always tip you headfirst into the grass."

Blenkinsop chuckled.


End file.
